


Unwanted Encounter

by LolyGothica



Series: Kuroko no ABO Dynamics [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolyGothica/pseuds/LolyGothica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting with that Haizaki Shougo was never good. Especially now Ryouta was with his son and his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> AU Kuroko No Basuke, where they were playing basketball for professional clubs.  
> Alpha/beta/omega dynamics. It's familiar around AO3 but not so much with anime fandoms, so search it on internet in case you don't get it. I tweak the dynamics a little, there won't be any heats.  
> KagaKise only for now.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Kuroko no Basuke and its characters and never make any money by this fic.

**UNWANTED ENCOUNTER**

“Okay.” Ryouta said as he secured the highchair for Tsuga. Kagami put the tray down before picking a fries and sitting across Ryouta. It was afternoon when they finished taking Tsuga to the hospital for his eye vitamin.

“Daa.” Tsuga pointed to the fries.

“Nope.” Kagami shook his hkead. Instead he took the soup bowl and tipped a small portion of it on a spoon to Tsuga’s mouth.

“Daaa.” The baby struggled and stretched his arm, pointed to the fries.

“Nooope.” Kagami countered back childishly.

“Taigacchi, it’s okay.” Ryouta said as he took a fries and let the baby hold it by himself and put it in his mouth messily.

“Really?”

“Once in awhile.” Ryouta smiled sheepishly.

“... I’m beginning to get worried of what you let him eat when I’m not home.”

“Mou, Taigacchi meanie. Tsugacchi’s tummy is not that sensitive anymore.” Ryouta puffed up his cheeks.

“Well well well, if it’s not Ryouta?”

An annoying voice, very familiar to Ryouta, called him from several tables away. Ryouta glared instantly when the man stood up and approached them. Kagami sensed the change of behavior in his husband. He turned to the dark haired man.

“Haizaki, long time no see.” Ryouta greeted tensely as he quickly took Tsuga off the highchair onto his own lap.

“Maa, don’t be that tense, okay?” The guy sneered as he looked down to the red haired baby. He then turned to Kagami. “So, it’s true. You are married to Seirin’s Kagami Taiga.” He said condescendingly. “And with a son, too.”

“Yes, and who are you?” Kagami glared and was about to stand up when Ryouta touched his arm from across the table to calm him down.

“Phew,” Haizaki raised his arms in a mock surrender gesture. “Haizaki Shougo, Ryouta’s friend.”

“Acquaintance.” Ryouta corrected.

“Ouch.” Haizaki cringed playfully. He then smirked again. “Well then, I just want to greet you. I’ll go back to my friends now.” Haizaki said as he walked away and waved his hand. But his eyes were challenging to both Ryouta and Kagami.

In Haizaki’s table were sitting four other men. All of them apparently were alpha. And Kagami really hated how they stared at Ryouta. Haizaki wasn’t that bad since it looked like he saw Ryouta as a rival rather than sexual interest.

“Taigacchi.” Ryouta called as he feed Tsuga with the soup now. Still in his lap.

“Yeah?” Kagami responded, his glare was still set on the leering men.

“Forget the, don’t let their presences spoil the mood.” Ryouta pouted playfully but Kagami could see nervousness in his eyes. Impossible if Ryouta wasn’t aware with the stares he got from Haizaki’s companions.

“I’m ordering more fries.” Kagami stood up from his seat and walked toward the counter.

Ryouta frowned seeing his husband’s bad mood. He sighed and turned back to face the foods on their table. Then he heard Haizaki and his companions chuckled while staring at him. He really hated those stares. Since he hit his puberty, he constantly followed with those stares. But after married, and especially having a baby in his arms constantly when going out, he rarely got them again. And yet that shameful bunch, they were really disgusting.

* * *

There was another person before Kagami in line for the counter. He looked back toward the Haizaki guy. He really wanted to punch each one of them but making scene was out of option since his career most likely would be affected. As long as they didn’t do anything, he would stay calm too.

He took out his phone and called Kuroko.

_“Hello, Kagami-kun?”_

“Kuroko, do you know someone called Haizaki?”

_“....”_

“Kuroko?”

_“Where do you know that name?”_ Good, he could prod Kuroko about this Haizaki guy.

“He approached us here, and now being noisily annoying.”

_“What? Wait, do you mean he is there with you?”_ Despite how flat Kuroko said that, Kagami could hear apprehension.

“Yes, he is here, in the same restaurant with us.”

_“Us?”_

“Me, Ryouta and Tsuga.”

_“....”_ Another pause.

“Kuroko?” Kagami called.

_“Where are you now, Kagami-kun?”_

“The usual, Maji Burger.”

And the blue haired man hung up.

* * *

When he was back to their table, Kagami dragged his chair to the side as to obscure Ryouta from their view. Ryouta smiled gratefully at the gesture before taking a bite of his burger. Tsuga was already blabbering happily and so Ryouta stopped feeding the baby for awhile, he didn’t want Tsuga to choke on his soup.

“Hey, little guy why didn’t you finish the soup?” Kagami asked before biting on his burger. His finger softly flicked Tsuga’s forehead and the baby grabbed it. Kagami looked up to Ryouta where the blond ate quietly. Usually their table always lively. It was clear for Kagami, Ryouta felt uneasy.

“Oi, Ryouta.” Kagami called. Ryouta blinked at him.

“Hm?”

“Forget them, don’t let their presences spoil the mood.” Kagami said, perfectly copied Ryouta’s words.

“Taigacchi! That’s my words. Be creative.”

“Hmph, don’t think you are the only one who can copy people’s stuff.” Kagami said playfully.

“Taigacchi, that’s my identity, don’t steal it.”

And so the atmosphere brightened. Tsuga snuggled more into his omega parent as well, loving the warmth.

* * *

“Oi, Ryouta.”

Again, Haizaki came to their table. The dark haired man smugly smirked. “My friends over there want to talk to you.”

“Haizaki, I warn you to not make a scene.” Ryouta glared under his long eyelashes. Hmph, still pretty, Haizaki minded.

“Ha? Don’t be rude. Come on.” Haizaki made a move to grab Ryouta’s arm but Kagami took him by the collar.

“You bastard, I’m going to kill you!” Kagami growled to his face.

“Hey, don’t be stingy. They just want to talk. Sharing is caring, okay?”

“I don’t care, so if you know what’s good for you, stop it this instant and scram away!” Kagami threatened but the response he got was a wider smirk from Haizaki.

“Taigacchi!” Ryouta called in hope to calm Kagami. He couldn’t do anything, not with Tsuga in his hold. He knew Haizaki too well, that he loved to steal someone’s precious thing. And Tsuga was precious for both him and Kagami.

“Tch, come on, that pretty face is a waste if only one alpha enjoy it, isn’t it?” Haizaki taunted.

That snapped Kagami beyond everything else. How could someone speak that vulgarly about someone who had a son ready. Kagami raised his other hand which was in fist, intended very much to punch the daylight out of Haizaki.

“Taigacchi!” Ryouta stood up but couldn’t do anything.

* * *

A hand stopped his arm from flinging forward toward it’s rightfully destination that was Haizaki’s face. Kagami growled and turned sharply to the side.

“What a fool.” Midorima said calmly as he kept his hold on Kagami’s hand.

“Mi-Midorimacchi?” Ryouta stuttered, relief surged his body. Tsuga squealed loudly as he recognized the man. His “AAAA!!” was deafening.

“Now.” Aomine suddenly appeared behind Haizaki. He draped his arm casually over Haizaki’s shoulders. A wild smile on his face. “I genuinely advice you to scram away like this Bakagami said, before Akashi and Murasakibara arrived.” Aomine chuckled seeing a subtle hint of terror in Haizaki’s eyes.

“Hmph, so what?” Haizaki challenged.

“So Haizaki-kun’s family won’t need to plan a funeral.” Kuroko suddenly appeared between them. His eyes wide, and his expression was telling him “I can kill you also. One way or another.”

“Tch.” Haizaki clicked his tongue as he slapped Aomine’s hand from his shoulders. These GoMs indeed were troublesome. Ryouta and Tetsuya were their soft spots.

“Fine fine, take a joke like a man, okay? Guys, let’s go. These men are no fun.” Haizaki said as he casually walked toward the exit door. His companions followed his action with various gripes. Two of them still had the gut to wolf-whistling Ryouta on their way out. Kagami and Aomine almost smack them in the mouth had Kuroko didn’t stop them by gripping their shirts.

When the men were out of their sight. Midorima and Kuroko sighed.

“Good move bringing up Murasakibara and Akashi.” Midorima said as he crossed his arms.

“Eh? They are not coming?” Ryouta wondered. Tsuga was already staring at Midorima intently.

“No way, Murasakibara is in Akita and Akashi is in Kyoto.” Aomine said as he took a handful of fries from Kagami’s food.

“Hoi, Ahomine! Who said you can have that?”

“What? You ungrateful man, I’ve helped you out of that situation and this how you repay me?”

“I can handle it myself.”

“With force, that would be great.” Kuroko said in which Kagami assumed as he being sarcastic.

And just like that, their lunch continued with more companions. Kuroko, Aomine, and Midorima decided to have their lunch too since they were already there. And Midorima didn’t really remember when Tsuga ended up in his lap once again, happily playing with the red feathers which were his lucky item today.

* * *

“Tsugacchi, come with Papa, your clothes are dirty with the soup.” Ryouta said as he took the baby from Midorima. But Tsuga latched on Midorima’s shirt.

“Tsugacchi?” Ryouta tried again, but the baby insisted. Ryouta could easily pry Tsuga’s hands but the baby would surely throw tantrum. “Hey, come on.”

Midorima sighed. “How about if you change his clothes here.” He suggested.

“Hm? Midorima, I thought you are going to bitch about and insist Tsuga to be taken away.” Aomine commented.

“Midorima-kun goes soft for Tsuga-kun.” Kuroko smiled.

“Hmph, don’t be ridiculous. I don’t want to make a scene, that’s all.”

“No, we can’t, Midorimacchi. It would be rude to the other customers here.” Ryouta pouted to his son. “Ah, how about you come with me too to the restroom. There I can change his clothes.”

Kagami’s ears perked. He really didn’t like how that sounded. He wasn’t jealous. He just plainly didn’t like it.

Midorima looked on the baby in his lap. Tsuga stared up with his wide eyes. He clicked his tongue. “Fine. It can’t be helped.”

_“Waaaaiiit!! Midorima, you are supposedly a tsundere! How can you give up that easily!?”_ Kagami’s mind screamed.

So Midorima with Tsuga in his hold, and Ryouta, went to the restroom to change the baby clothes. Kagami stared at their retreating figures with something akin to annoyance. He munched forcefully on his fifth burger.

And Aomine wasn’t Aomine if he didn’t know how to push the right button. “Oi, they look like a family.”

That was how Aomine got showered with burger wraps.

* * *

**Omake**

“My name is Kagami Tsuga. I want to join Teikou High School Basketball Club to pursue my dream. My dream is to surpass my father, Kagami Taiga, and of course make my Papa happy! And then I can impress uncle Macchi so I can marry his omega son. I need to become strong too so I can protect my seriously-pretty-I’m-not-kidding-you omega little brother, especially from the duo Aomine twins! That’s all! Please let me join!” The red haired boy bowed in front of all of the second year senpais.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment?


End file.
